Ditto
by Leonie1988
Summary: A cryptic job advertisement lands Oliver in Felicity's office. He really needs this job, but thinking she is a secretary might not be the best way to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ditto**

 **by Leonie1988**

He tapped his fingers nervously on the glass surface of the small conference table in front of him. He wondered which of the women he saw through the transparent wall across from him was Felicity Smoak. He had only heard about her, but never actually seen her or even a picture of her. Felicity Smoak was one of the most sought after celebrity life coaches in Star City. Her area of expertise included professional success, romantic and family relationships and holistic happiness. Her waiting list was as long as the queue trying to get into a star wars movie on opening night. His sisters words, not his.

Until he had stepped through the welcoming entrance door and seen her company sign behind the receptionist desk, he hadn't even known he was applying for a job with her. The advertisement in the Star City Gazette had given him minimal information. _Experienced personal trainer wanted._ _Nutritionist qualifications beneficial. Call (212) 777-3170 for further information._

One of the younger women of the group he was observing, left the others behind with a nod and made her way into the room with him. He assumed it must be Miss Smoak's assistant. Would he be turned away without even getting a shot? And why in the world was he so nervous? He had been in these kind of situations before. After all, he had to fit a certain image all his life, which he had filled to a T! Maybe it was because of his sisters constant stories about the woman? Thea herself never needed a life coach, but she knew of some celebrity friends who were devoted fans of Miss Smoak. They swore she had changed their lives for the better.

With everything going on in his head he hadn't realised the assistant had taken a seat across from him.

"Good afternoon. Welcome to _Smoak Life Solutions_. I'm very sorry, I forgot my list of applicants. I had all the names remembered, but you came in last minute, didn't you?"

"My name is Oliver Queen. Will Miss Smoak be joining us shortly?"

She looked up from her stack of files for the first time since she started talking and gaped at him. She was a real stunner, with pink painted lips, a killer dress, but not stiff or boring at all. An industrial piercing in her ear spoke of some wilder tendencies.

Her mouth formed and "o" as she looked at him. _Great_ he thought, she had recognised him. He prepared himself for some kind of awkward situation... would she want a picture with him or even an autograph? While he usually didn't mind the attention he got through his family name, he was on a job interview, this wasn't the time.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean, I am Felicity Smoak. My apologies I didn't introduce myself when I came in, I thought it was obvious. But I guess I forgot once again how I come across sometimes, my apologies. And also sorry for my rambling, while I'm great at coaching other people's lives, I was never quite successful in coaching my head-to-mouth filter." she smiled at him. "And sorry for apologising for the hundredth time."

He quickly straitened up and stood, embarrassed by his mistake. One thing his father has taught him, never judge a book by it's cover. But how could he have known? How was a young woman like her the head of a place like this? Didn't you need a bit more life experience for this sort of job? He offered his hand for her to shake.

"No need Miss Smoak, I should be the one apologising for not recognising you." he said.

"Apology accepted Mr Queen." she smiled and shook his hand. "But let's get to why you are here today."

"Please call me Oliver, Mr Queen is my father."

"Right, well Oliver, then you may call me Felicity, since you are older. Not that you are old! I mean, you are probably older than me, but maybe not, maybe you just look older because of the nice stubble, I mean... 3, 2, 1. Just call me Felicity. Please make a note that you are always welcome to stop me when I go on one of my rambles." she said and looked slightly embarrassed.

"I don't mind it, Felicity." he said, but her look told him she was not convinced.

"Alright, let's get to it then. Are you here to apply for the job? Are you sure?"

"I am, why would I not?"

"Because you are Oliver Queen."

"And you are Felicity Smoak and you are working."

"Touché." she chuckled.

"What are you looking for exactly? The ad was quite vague on that."

"I want to expand my product range to health matters. This includes nutrition, fitness and hypnotherapy. I have already hired a hypnotherapist, but I am having trouble finding a good personal trainer who is available at the moment. Most of the best candidates have good jobs already and the ones who don't are not good for the position we are looking for."

"What would the job include?" Oliver asked, very interested in hearing more, but also liking to just watch her talk. He had trouble concentrating, her face was incredibly expressive and especially her mouth caught his eyes again and again.

"You would settle in at first, learn the ins and outs of this business. After a while you would start to work with clients. This is a trial, but if everything works out well, I would like you to hire more trainers and nutritionists and train them accordingly. Since you are sitting here I assume you have all the desired qualifications?"

"I do."

"Okay good, the next step will be that I will have a training session with you to see if you are a fit for the company. We don't want just any trainer, compassion and patience are two very important qualities we look for in any of our employees. You will need to make our clients _want_ to stay fit. It shouldn't have to be a chore for them, do you understand? We want to make our clients happier, not give them a bad conscience or make them stressed about their body or level of success in loosing wait or gaining endurance."

Oliver blinked at her. He had never been exceedingly compassionate or patient in his life, except for his sister and closest friends. He never had to. He decided to be honest.

"While this sounds exactly like the kind of job I was looking for, with more future responsibilities etc., I am not sure if I'm really a good listener or motivator like you described."

She narrowed her eyes at him and looked to be thinking hard. "I tell you what, I will give you a chance anyway. I feel like you can learn to do so. Since you are aware of your possible shortcomings, you will also be able to work on them. You are not ignorant to them, which gives you a head start on most of the other applicants I have had interviews with." she ended and seemed happy with her conclusion.

"In that case I will do my best not to disappoint."

She stood up and offered her hand to him. "Great, please make an appointment with my assistant. We will have our training lesson downstairs in the gym, she will give you all the information you need."

He also stood and shook her hand gratefully. "I look forward to it!"

"Ditto, you will be training me, while I will be training you." she said and gave him a nearly blinding smile. Oliver wasn't sure he had ever seen anything so beautiful before in his life. He reluctantly withdrew his hand and smiled back at her, which made her flush in turn. The tension between them was so thick, Oliver didn't know how he was supposed to get through a up close and personal hour with her.

... Felicity Smoak was wondering how she was supposed to get through a personal lesson with this adonis of a man. He had made her nervous! She hadn't babbled in business matters in years!

 **The End (for now)**


	2. Chapter 2

Of course she babbled.

What else had she expected, sitting across from her high school celebrity crush? And interviewing HIM of all things.

To be perfectly honest, if he hadn't been Oliver Queen, but some random guy with the same qualifications, she probably wouldn't have asked him to come in for a trial lesson. But he was, and she was her, so she couldn't say no to that. And maybe he'd surprise her and would care more than he said he would. He told her he'd try and she believed he would.

One of her biggest vices were clothes.

When she had suddenly had more money than she had ever dreamed she would, she had started to shop. Online mostly. She had ordered every dress, coat and pair of shoes she liked without having to worry about the consequences too much and it felt great, fantastic. Clothes became her armour.

For once she wished she had less, because it took her over an hour that morning trying to figure out which workout clothes to wear. It had to be professional, but also show off some of her already existing abs. She was no slouch after all, she wanted him to know that she could pick a good trainer from a bad one.

She suspected her high school crush wasn't so much a high school crush anymore, but a full blown grown up hearteyes crush now. Which would make it even more difficult to be objective when it came to his job skills.

.

* * *

.

She was fiddling with the sound system in the small in-house gym which had only been completed a few weeks earlier, as she heard a light knock on the door.

She turned around and saw Oliver through the glass door, waving lightly at her. She motioned for him to come in. He entered the room and walked a few steps in her direction. For the first time she got a better view of his impressive arms and thighs, which she could only guess about last time, since ehe had worn a suit. Now he was wearing knee long shorts and a wife beater shirt, with a zipper jacket over it.

"Welcome back Oliver Queen." she said and stretched out her hand for him to take.

"It's good to be back Felicity Smoak."

"Since you seem to have changed already, you can just leave your bag over there if you want." she waved her hand in the general direction of a bench to one side of the door.

"That's actually my training equipment in here." he said.

"I thought you had all the equipment you needed on you." she answered. It took her a few seconds to realise what she had said. "I didn't mean your equipment, like your equipment, I meant you muscles, you know your body." her eyes grew liked saucers, realising she had just made it worse.

Oliver just smiled. Why was he smiling at her like that? Now he really thought she was crazy. But his smile slipped and he seemed to be looking for something to say.

"What's your fitness level like?" he asked, as if she hadn't just made a giant fool out of herself.

She shook her head to get her mind back on track. "Just a tip, since we are training each other... some people might feel uncomfortable talking about how not fit they are. Not me, but some people."

"But I need to get the information, to individualise and fine tune the workouts." he argued.

"And you can find out, but maybe try it a different way. Ask if they have done sports before, if they enjoy ball sports or spending time outside. All that information can help you figure out a work plan without making them feel like total beginners..."

"But..." he interrupted, but she carried on.

"... even if they are total beginners. Your clients won't be just any people. You might get an opinionated senior politician, who used to play baseball in junior high. He might THINK he is in alright shape, but he really isn't, so asking a guy like that won't help you. But asking him about his life will get you an honest answer."

"Alright, I'll try again. What do you do in your off time?"

"I kick box, go running and do pilates."

"And have you done these things in the last decade?" he asked, still trying to find a way to do what she suggested.

"Oliver, I am not a senior politician if you haven't noticed." she said while raising one eyebrow in response to his question.

"I was giving you an example, now you need to adapt it to a 20-something woman. Watch." She swiftly turned around, walked over to one of the punching bags in the corner and showed off a short routine with a few punches and a over head kick.

She turned around and noticed a flustered Oliver, who seemed to blush, which in turn made her blush. Had she offended him?

"I can see that now." he whispered and still seemed transfixed in just staring at her. "I guess we will start with some warming up exercises then. You up for that?"

"Of course, tell me what to do." she smiled.

They got some mats out and he started guiding her into some stretching positions.

Felicity was a relatively self confident person, but she was sure she misinterpreted Oliver Queen watching her stretch with interest. He was just looking of she did the exercises right. He did blush, but maybe it was a sense of shame on her behalf, because of all her babbling.

.

* * *

.

Oliver had trouble concentrating on the task at hand. He couldn't focus with the miles of legs and toned arms and that ass, lord help him. He was sure if he had to start touching her, he would have to leave the room on a pretence very quickly.

What was wrong with him? This was his potential boss. He had to show off his best side, but all that came out of his mouth were things his mouth just said without asking his brain first. How could he have asked her if she had worked out in the last decade, she obviously had! Those calfs didn't form themselves, he knew that from experience.

"Oliver? I think I'm all warmed up, what do you got for me?" Felicity asked.

"Of course, let's do some pacour and for the end of the lesson I have prepared a little challenge."

"I like challenges, do I get a price? Since it's a challenge and all."

"I do actually have a little something prepared. It's a surprise."

"See, that is great motivation, motivation is the key in personal training. If you don't motivate your client, he or she will stop coming."

.

* * *

.

They continued training for another 30 minutes, before he explained to her the Sally Up Challenge.

Felicity was not sure she'd be able to do this, but her stability has always been good, so maybe she'd surprise herself (and him). In addition she was highly motivated! Not only because of the promised surprise afterwards, but because she really wanted to impress Oliver. She was slipping deeper and deeper into the abyss (of having a crush on your might-be-employee).

Her eyes lingered, yet again, on his arms. They looked like something out of a magazine. Who has arms like that? Not too big, not too small, not too hairy or little hairy...

"I've had women compliment a lot of things, but never my amount of arm hair."

"Of course I told you that out loud, what did I think would happen?" she said and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, off we go, put your feet in that sling here and once I start the song, it's a go."

"I hope you won't destroy Moby for me, because I love him and I might never forgive you."

He winked at her and started the music as soon as she had taken her position.

She got through it, bit by bit, fighting against the strain in her arms and her tired muscles. With every 'sally up' she had to lift her behind and with every 'sally down', go back to the planking position.

It hurt so bad, but she soldiered on.

"You are doing well Felicity, just one more minute."

"I don't think I can do it! I will fall every second." she huffed and looked down.

"Will it motivate you if I tell you that I have never completed the challenge?" he asked.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It certainly does, I will beat your butt."

With renewed willpower, Felicity went into her next 'sally up'. She had this, no problem. He would probably beat her in every other challenge on the planet, but this was something she could win.

"You're in the final 20! You can do it! Maybe swearing a little will help!"

"I don't swear!" she says under her breath, trying to still bring oxygen into her lungs.

.

 _bring sally up_

 _and bring sally down_

 _lift and squat_

 _gotta tear the ground_

 _bring sally up_

 _and bring sally down_

 _lift and squat_

 _gotta tear the ground_

 _old miss lucy's dead and gone_

 _left me here to weep and moan_

.

"And four, three, two... one! You did it!" he yelled, honestly happy for her.

Felicity slumped down in a heap on the floor. She couldn't move one single muscle in her body.

"I think this is what death feels like."

"As long as you don't start seeing the light to heaven, we are in the clear." he grinned.

"Well, no heaven for me. I would start to worry if I was resurrected and returned to Israel. FYI, I'm jewish." she said and smiled up to him from her place on the mat.

"I gathered." he said and stretched out a hand to her to help her up. When he was sure she could stand he handed her a bottle of water. She gratefully took it from him and drank three big gulps. Then her eyes wandered to the clock on the wall.

"Our hour was over 20 minutes ago." she stated.

"Time flies when your having fun."

"Easy for you to say, you weren't planking." she scoffed.

"That was amazing by the way. That challenge is hard!"

"You weren't too bad yourself, great motivation. I even believed you when you said you couldn't do it."

"I really can't, my record lies at 2:14. But thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now walk it off and maybe we can have a chat? I'd love to know how I did. Do I have the job?"

"Maybe. One last thing I need to know though..."

"And that is?"

"Can you get me one of the new QC smartphones? The ones coming out next month?" she asked and smiled at him sweetly.

"Are you trying to bribe me Miss Smoak?" he asked with mirth in his eyes.

"Is it working? You must know I'm a huge IT geek."

"I know, my sister talks a lot about you."

"Thea Queen talks about me? That is great news! Oh wait, sometimes I forget that that has actually become a thing."

"What?"

"People knowing or recognising me."


End file.
